(1) Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a system, apparatus, and method for the improved storage, transportation, delivery, and dispensing of carbonated beverages.
(2) Description of Related Art
Carbonated beverages are traditionally stored, transported, and consumed from a can, bottle, or other large vessel. Cans and bottles typically contain 12 fluid ounces (fl. oz.) with six, twelve, or twenty-four cans or bottles per container. However, the cylindrical design of cans and bottles results in inefficient packing. Moreover, glass bottles are much heavier than aluminum cans or bottles resulting in greater transportation costs. Furthermore, in several states, glass bottles are returned to the brewer, which must clean and sanitize the bottles before reusing.
In addition to the shortcomings with cans and bottles discussed above, large vessels, such as 2 liter bottles and kegs, have an additional shortcoming in that a small percentage of the beverage will be wasted. Additionally, beverages that are stored in large vessels present a greater risk of oxidation and loss of carbonation. Kegs also present a number of disadvantages. For example, the weight of kegs increases shipping costs. Furthermore, kegs must be returned, and the tracking of each keg between the producer, distributor, and retailer is a logistical problem resulting in yet additional costs. Additionally, a separate tap represents an additional expense for consumers. Finally, the carbonated beverages in kegs risk oxidation and loss of carbonation if the beverage is not consumed in a timely fashion.